Good Enough
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Shortly after leaving Water 7, Usopp begins to have some regrets.


I do not own One Piece.

* * *

We had just left Water 7. A lot had happened there, I got beat up, lost our money, got beaten up again, left the crew, fought Luffy, got arrested, lost Merry and rejoined the crew. Although I feel that I have grown as a man, I feel a little awkward being back on the crew. I am not sure if I made the right choice or not. Not the fighting for Merry, but the coming back. Don't get me wrong, I love the crew and my time with me were the happiest of my life, but I am not sure I belong anymore. I don't really have a purpose on the crew. I'm not strong, I can't navigate, I can't cook, or heal people and they have an actual shipwright now, all I can do it shot and lie…and they don't even need me to shot anymore, considering Franky can shot out of his hand. I'll do nothing but hold them back, I know that, but selfishly I begged to be let back on the crew. I don't know why Luffy pulled me back, they obviously didn't want me, seeing as how they had set sail without me.

Sighing softly, I pull my knees to my chest and stare out at the sea. It was late at night, we had finished throwing a party to welcome Franky into the crew a couple of hours ago. Most people have already went to bed, the only other person still up being Sanji, who was busy cleaning all of the dishes used, but he wasn't paying any attention to me, probably thought I had already gone to bed. Which is where I wish I was at the moment. I feel exhausted, but I had too much on my mind to be able to sleep. Sighing again, I lay my head on my knees and take a deep breath. The sway of the ship felt nothing like Merry but calmed me just as much. There was really no use in thinking about any of it, I couldn't go back and change anything and I defiantly could leave again. I guess it is just the deep set fear of being useless, of not being needed…of being abandoned. I know that I need to become stronger, much stronger, before they really realize of worthless I am and abandon me somewhere so that I will no longer get in their way.

Feeling tears begin to prick my eyes, I sharply shake my head, trying to dislodge thoughts like those. Taking another deep breath, I stand up stretching deciding that it was time that I try to get some sleep. I turn around and start walking, only to stumble back in shock. Standing not two feet away from me was Luffy. I had no idea how long he had been there, having not heard him approach.

"What's wrong, Usopp?" he asks looking at me sadly.

"Nothing Luffy, just wasn't tired, figured I would get some fresh air," I reply, putting on the happiest smile I could muster. I pride myself on being a good liar, so I have always been good at masking my emotions. But now, as Luffy stares at me in silence, I feel as if my mask has faded. He takes a couple of steps forward, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Usopp. It hurt…it hurt so bad when you left," he whispers. I suddenly notice the drop of water hitting my shoulder, where Luffy's head in laying. Feeling guilty, I wrap my arms around him, hugging him back just as tightly. I feel my eyes begin to sting with tears again, but do nothing to stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," I whisper back, not really sure what I was apologizing for, but feeling as if I had to. He nods his head, pulling away with his usual broad grin and wiping his eyes.

"So, what's wrong Usopp?" he asks again, sitting on the deck in front of where I am standing. Sighing, no I had no choice but to tell him something, I sit down in front of him with a hesitant smile on my face.

"It is really nothing, Luffy. I was just thinking of everything that had happened." I reply, hoping that he will let it go. He hums in reply, before shifting to sit next to me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You know, none of us are mad at you for what happened?…we all understand that you did what you needed to. We are not upset or anything," he comforts.

"I know," I answer with a sigh.

"Then what's bothering you?" he questions, moving his head to stare up at me. I sigh softly, trying to think of an excuse that he would buy. Not being able to think of a story, for once, I sigh again and decide to tell him the truth.

"I….I just don't feel like I belong anymore. I'm not good enough, not brave enough, not strong enough, to be apart of this crew…and you all know it….why else would you leave without me?" I answer, whispering the last sentence. I feel Luffy tense slightly, before he relaxes against me and moves a little closer.

"It wasn't like that. We all want you on this crew. I don't care if you are not as physically strong as Zoro or Sanji, but you have your own strength. You are our sharpshooter, you are our storyteller…but most of all you are our nakama and nothing will ever change that." he reassures wrapping his arms around me.

"I know Luffy…I know. But I need to get stronger or I will just hold you all back. I don't want to become a burden to you or anyone else. I'm just not good enough to help anyone." I reply. The only answer I get is Luffy's loud laugh, before he pulls away and smiles brightly at me. He stands up, holding a hand out to help me up and we begin making our way to the bunkroom. Once we get there, he turns to face me.

"You have helped me with my dream, Usopp," he says quietly before climbing into his bed and falling asleep. I stare in shock for a few minutes, before I smile softly and climb into my own bed. Maybe I'm not good enough for this crew right now, but I will make sure that I am sometime in the near future.


End file.
